


Youtuber AU

by TheoreticalMindGames



Series: Moments In Every Universe [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Livestreaming, M/M, Miscommunication, Youtuber AU, dancer keith, keith pov, klance, youtuber lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoreticalMindGames/pseuds/TheoreticalMindGames
Summary: Keith just wants cuddles is that so much to ask?____Keith comes home after being away for a week and is slightly annoyed that Lance is more absorbed in his livestream than his boyfriend.





	1. Livestream Right To My Heart (Or Not...?)

Keith had to admit that sometimes it sucked dating a famous youtuber. Especially living with one. Keith had hoped they could keep their relationship quiet for a while but that didn’t last very long. He was a popular choreographer on youtube, but not quite as active as Lance was. When Keith said active, he meant really active. Like, videos once a week and livestream twice a week kind of active. Tweet everyday, several times a day, kind of active. Lance was easily a fan favorite on social media, with his content ranged from vlogs to skits to collabs. 

Keith was significantly less active. He would tweet maybe once a week, and the only videos he posted were masterclass videos and he was barely in those. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t love Lance’s commitment to his job. He did. It was something Keith loved about Lance. His passion and drive to entertain and bring joy to people's lives. It had brought joy to Keith’s life. 

Just not right now. 

Keith had spent the week in New York at a dance convention. He had spent eight hours a day teaching classes, and then evening were for him to take classes for himself. Don’t get him wrong, he really enjoyed the week he had spent at the convention, but being the kind of person he was, the intense and constant socializing he had done in the past five days left him extremely tired. He was ready to spend a quiet night at home with Lance, just cuddling and watching Netflix documentaries. Keith was supposed to land back in LA at eleven, but he had managed to catch an earlier plane that landed at seven. He had intentions to surprise Lance by coming home a little early so they could spend an evening at home together. 

His eyes were heavy as he thanked the Uber driver and trudged up to their apartment on the third floor. His limbs were achy from dancing so much all week. Maybe Lance would give him a massage. Or they could take a bath… 

Keith smiled at the thought and slipped the key into the lock. He could hear noises on the other side. Maybe Lance was listening to music. He had just posted a video yesterday so he shouldn’t have been filming another one yet. 

Keith stepped inside and looked around. The space was fairly clean, save for a few dishes on the counter and some clothes draped across the couch. 

“Lance?” He called out. He could hear him talking somewhere down the hall. 

Then he heard blankets shuffling and feet hitting the floor. Lance emerged from the, phone in hand and a smile on his face as he noticed Keith. 

“Keith!” He launched himself into his boyfriend's arms, his phone still secured in his hand. He pulled away to look him in the eyes. “I thought you weren’t landing for another like, three hours?” 

“I got an early flight.” Keith smirked and shrugged, happy to see Lance after a week away. Even though he had been busy, he missed that goofy smile and those long limbs wrapping around him. 

Lance smiled even wider. “Guess who’s back early guys!” 

Keith looked at him, wondering who he was talking to. Then he realized that Lance was live streaming. Both their faces were reflected back at them, slightly lagging in time. 

Keith looked over at the phone, which was blowing up with comments, several of them now appearing with his name in variations of capital letters and exclamation points. 

Lance chuckled. “They’re excited you’re back too.” 

Keith glanced back at Lance, whose eye were flicking through the comments. 

He frowned. This- this wasn’t supposed to be the plan. It was supposed to be just them. Not them and thousands of people. They hadn’t even kissed yet. They had barely hugged before Lance was absorbed back to his fans. 

Keith tugged on Lance’s sweater. “Hey, I was hoping we could chill tonight.” He hoped his voice was low enough that the phone couldn’t pick it up. 

Lance turned back to him, still holding the phone in an angle that would feature them both. “Yeah of course. I’m only live streaming tonight, so we can stay in.” 

Keith pursed his lips. Not exactly the response he was looking forward. Then Lance was talking again. 

“You wanna go chill in bed? You can unpack later right?” He was still grinning, attention still divided between Keith, and his fans. 

“Uh, sure yeah.” Keith mumbled, setting his suitcase beside the couch as he followed Lance back to their bedroom. 

Keith also didn’t really like when Lance filmed stuff in their room. It was their room. For them only. It was their private space. 

Lance flopped down on the bed, positioning the phone carefully in front of him before looking expectantly at Keith. 

Keith stripped his shoes off and tossed them to the side, along with his jacket. He slipped a sweatshirt over his torso, one of Lance’s that had been laying a chair, and sat in bed beside him. He felt awkward. He shouldn’t feel awkward in his own bed. And he shouldn’t be sitting against the headboard right now either. No, he should be sidled up next to Lance, an arm thrown over his hips, head buried in his neck. 

“Keith has been away at a super cool dance convention all week, so I haven't been able to see him.” Lance talked to the camera before looking at Keith. His smile was soft and it made Keith melt a little. Then Lance was leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, then one on his nose. Keith smiled back, but the fuzziness was soon gone when he remembered the thousands of people who just watched that. 

It wasn’t like Keith hadn’t joined Lance in a live stream before. They had actually figured out that the livestreams that Keith were apart of were significantly more popular than when it was just Lance. And even more so when they were cuddly and shared kisses, but no surprise there. And whenever Keith complained about not wanting to be in the stream, Lance would just remind him that this was helping pay rent and buy groceries. Then Keith would realize that this was literally Lance working. This was his job. And then he would cuddle up against his boyfriend and give him a kiss on the cheek, just to be sweet. 

But that didn’t mean he enjoyed it all the time. 

Lance had been talking the whole time while Keith spaced out. Keith looked at all the comments flooding in. 

 

YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE !! 

Wow um okay stop being so adorable <3 

Damn why is Keith so hot ?! 

Lance! What is your biggest goal in life?????? I love your channel btw ! 

Lancey Lance ! <3 <3 

kEITH KEITH KEITH kEITH IS HERE HE’S HERE I MISSED THAT SWEET BOI 

KEITH ! 

goals. 

Perfect example of ‘why are the hot ones always gay’ lollllll >&<

 

Keith furrowed his brows at the multitude that were directed to him. Or the both of them. Keith looked over at Lance, who was happily answering questions and giving shoutouts. Keith nudged Lance and gave him an expectant look. 

Lance looked down at him, eyebrows raised. 

“Can’t you do this later?” Keith whispered quietly. He fingered the edge of the blanket, trying to calm his annoyance. 

Lance’s face twisted, but only for a moment. He turned back to the screen and tapped the mute button, turning the phone away so only his shoulder was in view. 

“What’s wrong?” Lance asked, looking confused. 

Keith huffed quietly. “Lance I just got home.” 

“And?” 

God, his boyfriend could be so oblivious sometimes. 

Keith groaned. “Nevermind, I’m gonna go get something to eat.” 

Keith swung his legs out of bed and walked out of the bedroom. He could hear Lance’s voice start back up and Keith scoffed. He didn’t even care enough to stop his stupid live stream so they could spend some time together. Keith looked through the pantry to find it practically full. 

Huh, Lance must have gone grocery shopping. 

Keith found the fridge to be in the same manner. He pulled out a string cheese and threw the wrapper in the empty garbage. Lance must have done that as well. 

“Hey what’s wrong?” 

Keith turned around, his fingers halfway through peeling a piece of cheese. Lance was lingering the doorway to the kitchen, concern laced through his face. 

“I’m fine Lance.” Keith shook his head, not really in the mood to get into it. “Aren’t you supposed to be live streaming?” 

He hated the way that phrase had come out, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still annoyed. 

“Is that what you’re mad about? The live stream? I mean I know you don’t like to be in them, but the fans do like it and-”

“Lance that’s not what it’s about.” Keith set his snack on the counter, for fear of losing his patience and lobbing it at his boyfriend. 

“Then what is it a about.” Lance crossed his arms, planting his feet to the ground. 

Keith sighed, slumping against the counter. “I just- Lance I just got home after being away for a week and I missed you. I just want to spend some time with you is all.” He was proud at how calm he sounded, despite it being mildly pathetic. 

Lance frowned slightly. “Well you could have just told me that. But you know that I have set times for live streams and I like to have some consistency.” 

“I know Lance. But isn’t our relationship a bit more important than your fans?” Keith asked. He didn’t think he was being unreasonable. I mean, Lance did have a life outside of social media and youtube. Sometimes he seemed to forget about it though. 

Lance ducked his head. “I’m sorry. I just don’t want to disappoint anyone. Especially you. But you know I would never neglect you on purpose.” 

Keith felt guilty for a moment. Lance had this stupidly cute face when he was upset or sad. It made Keith’s insides melt and his heart soften. 

“I know you wouldn’t.” Keith stepped forward and they wrapped each other up in their arms. Lance smelled familiar and calming, like lime and coconut. 

“I love you. And you are the most important thing to me.” Lance voice tickled Keith’s ear. “Much more than crazy fans.” 

“I love you too.” Keith chuckled and kissed his temple, rubbing his back with the tips of his fingers. 

Keith felt the nervousness wash away as Lance sighed into his neck. Things were not perfect, but they were working on it. And they loved each other. So what else could Keith really ask for? 

“Wanna go cuddle now.” Lance grinned at him, playing with a piece of Keith’s dark hair. 

“Okay- Oh!” 

Keith got a mild head rush as Lance scooped him up into his arms, spinning him around before heading back to their bedroom. Keith giggled the whole way.


	2. A DAY IN THE LIFE OF LANCE ft. Keith // VLOGTOBER !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance vlogs his Saturday. Including his morning with Keith, grocery shopping, visiting Keith at work, and soft evenings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is about 3 months after Keith and Lance move in together.

 

The camera came into focus, showing Lance with messy bed head. He smiled lazily, sleep still in his eyes. 

 

“Hey guys, good morning.” He whispered. “It’s-” he leaned over to look at the alarm clock beside the bed. “About 8:15 in the morning and for the next twelvish hours you guys are gonna follow me throughout my day.” 

 

The camera shifted as Lance set it on the tripod he had set up early this morning when he got up to pee. The camera attempted to focus for a couple seconds before revealing Lance under a dark grey comforter, a slouchy t shirt hanging off his lanky frame. On the other side of the bed, a patch messy black hair peeked out from under the covers. Lance leaned over scooting closer to Keith and kissed him on the head. 

 

“Keeiithh.” He sang lightly, rubbing a hand up and down his arm. “Time to get up baby.” 

 

Keith groaned in protest, shifting around to press his face into Lance’s torso. Lance chuckled, peeking back at the camera before turning back to Keith. 

 

“Come on, we gotta go grocery shopping before your classes.” 

 

“Hnndonwanna.” 

 

Lance snickered again, kissing the messy hair again, running his fingers through it a few times. “Well at least smile for the camera.” 

 

That made Keith lift his head, grumpy eyes searching around the room and then glaring at the camera on the other side of the room. 

 

“Why.” 

 

“It’s vlog day Keith!” Lance grinned, poking him in the shoulder. 

 

“Hmm.” Keith hummed into his hip, tucking his arms in between their two bodies. Lance laid their beside him for a moment, running a hand through Keith’s hair. 

 

“Well I’m gonna go get ready. And you are coming to get groceries with me. You need to control how much crap I buy.” Lance chuckled, taking the camera off the stand. 

 

“You gonna film yourself in the shower too?” Keith’s scratchy voice called out. Lance could hear the smirk in his voice. 

 

“Wouldn’t you like that.” Lance laughed, filming himself walking into the bathroom before setting the camera up high on the shelf. 

 

“Usually Keith is up at the asscrack of dawn,” Lance said, slippng his shirt off. “But on the weekends he sleeps in and gets all cuddly. He’s so cute.” Lance smiled to himself. “Alright well you guys are not welcome in the shower with me so brb!” He waved at the camera before turning it off and hopping into the shower. 

  
  


*

 

“Hey amigos we’re at the grocery store!” Lance grinned at the camera, panning around behind him to show that they were indeed in a grocery store. Keith was walking beside him, glancing at the shelves as they walked past. 

 

“Do we need rice?” Keith asked, picking up a package. 

 

Lance uncrumpled the list from his pocket, shaking the camera. “Umm, yes! Get the basmati stuff though.” 

 

Keith hummed and selected a bag, tossing it into the cart. 

 

“Onto the snack aisle! Man, I feel like I should be making food puns like Liza Koshy.”

 

“Oh please don’t.” Keith said off camera. 

 

“But Keith you love puns! Oh look it’s you!” Lance quickly picked up a container of salt, a wide grin on his face as he held it up by his face. 

 

“Oh my god I’m going to leave you here.” 

 

Lance rolled his eyes, putting to salt back. ‘Okay, well we still gotta get milk and almond milk, and also shampoo and- stuff.” 

 

Keith snickered. “And stuff? Condoms isn’t a bad word Lance.”

 

“Keith!” Lance shrieked, but was still smiling. “Shh we’re in public.” 

 

Keith rolled his eyes, and leaned his arms on the cart. “Almond milk, condoms, shampoo, cereal and then we’re done.” 

 

“Right.” Lance nodded. 

 

*

 

“Okay so we ended up getting this weird body scrub that smells like coconut and also three scented candles.” 

 

Lance held up one of the candles to the camera, smile without a hint of guilt. 

 

“And that face mask.” 

 

“Oh yeah!” Lance leaned forward into the cart and grabbed a light blue tub with a rosy paste inside. “I’m gonna give Keith a pampering session later after his classes.” 

 

The camera tilled with Lance’s face as he leaned over to kiss Keith on the cheek, who smiled softly at the gesture. 

 

“Okay we’re gonna buy this and then head home!” 

 

*

 

A cut to the next part of the video showed a timelapse of Keith and Lance unloading the groceries. Quick teasing touches and kisses flash through as things were taken out of bags and put into their proper places. 

 

“Okay folks, Keith is getting ready to go dancin’ which means I have the house to myself for a couple hours.”

 

“Please don’t set it on fire.” Keith appeared behind Lance, arms wrapping around his torso, head resting on his shoulder. 

 

“That was one time.” Lance rolled his eyes. “And it was a towel not the entire apartment.” 

 

Keith hummed, and kissed Lance’s neck. “I gotta get going. You’re stopping by yeah?” 

 

“Yep!” 

 

“Love you.” 

 

“Love you too baby.” 

 

*

The camera was now propped up on Lance’s dashboard and Lance was driving with a soft pink sweatshirt on. 

 

“Hello hello, I am now driving to the studio that Keith works at to visit him and bring him so lunch. Keith’s studio is kind far away, not like a lot, but still. Good thing I’ve got a rockin' playlist to listen to while I drive!” 

 

The camera cut to a view of the sidewalk as Lance walked up to the building, the door swinging wide. 

 

“There’s my sexy boy!” Lance whisper yelled, pointing the camera to look through the window at the dancers in the room. Keith was at the front demonstrating a move to the group of young adults standing in rows in front of him. 

 

Keith was in dark grey joggers, black nikes, and a baggy black t shirt. The booming music played and his hips swung down low, circling around. Arms flicking out and pulling in close to his body, pulling is momentum back as his hips swung again. 

 

Lance opened the door quietly and slipped into the room as the rest of the music joined the bass, Ariana Grande playing loudly and filling the room as the rest of the class goes through the choreography, Keith vaguely miming as he watched at the front. Keith’s eyes glanced at the camera, and a small smirk emerged onto his face. 

 

“Alright,” Keith yelled. “Let’s take a break and then we’ll come back and do video groups.” 

 

Everyone's heavy breathing turned into conversation and Keith made his way to the back of the studio. 

 

“Hey you.” Lance said behind the camera, as Keith moved in to kiss him, a wet smacking noise vaguely recognizable under everyone's chatter. 

 

“Hey, we’re almost done just like 20 more minutes.” Keith said. “Shiro is filming the class today.” The camera shifted up to zoom in to Shiro who was fiddling with his camera at the front of the room. 

 

“Cool, then wanna grab lunch?” The camera turned around to show Keith pressed into Lance’s side, their faces close together. 

 

“Hmm hmm.” Another kiss. And another. 

 

“Ooh teach is smoochin’ on his boyfriend.” Someone jeered, and Keith kissed Lance again, long and slow as he flipped the person off. 

 

The room erupted into a chorus of ‘ohs’ and Lance couldn't help but laugh. 

 

*

 

The next cut was of Keith shoveling a bite of quesadilla into his mouth, glaring at his phone. 

 

“Baby baby Keith, baby baby Keith.” Lance sang quietly behind the camera, to the tune of nothing in particular. Keith’s eyes shot up, glaring now at his boyfriend. 

 

Lance snorted and zoomed in on Keith’s face as he took another bite. “My quesadilla boy.” He whispered. 

 

“Fuck off.” Keith said, mouthful of food. “Oh and we forgot to get dishwasher packs or whatever they're called.”

 

“Eh I’ll get em later.” Lance said, turning the camera to his face. “So guys the day is halfway done, and I have a crap ton of editing to do for my next video, which I probably won’t film because that’d be boring. So that’s what I’ll do this afternoon. Keith has two more classes to teach and then he has another class that he’s taking. And then he’ll be home with me!” 

 

The view swung back around to Keith, who is sipping from his water bottle. 

 

“Then we’re gonna take a bath and do face masks and make popcorn and hot chocolate and watch The Office, right babe?” 

 

Keith gave a small smile. “Yeah, although I don’t know if both us can fit in our bathtub.” 

 

“Well we sure as heck are gonna try.” 

 

*

 

Another cut to Keith and Lance crammed into a small white bathtub, both still fully dressed. 

 

“Okay yeah you were right this isn’t going to work.” 

 

*

 

The video jumped to Lance leaning against Keith’s shoulder. Keith’s hair was in damp waves around his neck. 

 

“So we have our hot chocolate and we just took off out facemasks so now we’re cuddling on the couch.” Lance declared, turning his face from side to side to show off his smooth and exfoliated skin. Keith anything to say?”

 

The camera trained on Keith's face as he took a long sip from his mug. “Nope.” 

 

Lance snorted and positioned the camera in front of them, balancing it on his knees. 

 

“Well this was just a taste of what our Saturdays look like. Of course that’s not every day, but ya know. Just a glimpse. I hope you guys enjoyed this and that it brought a little brightess to your day!” Lance took another sip, sneaking a glance at Keith, who was watching him. 

 

“What?” 

 

Keith smiles softly. “Nothing. You’re cute.” 

 

Lance suppresses a grin and covers his smile with his mug. “Oh my god you get so sappy.” 

 

“That’s not sappy, it’s just a fact.” 

 

“Oh my god!”

 

Keith began to laugh and caught the camera as it fell towards them due to Lance’s knees shifting.  

 

“Okay well Lance has died of- i dunno embarrassment or something so we’ll see you later.” 

 

“Keith you’re cute too.” 

 

The camera shut off as Keith turned pink, looking at Lance with a tenderness in his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like working on this AU when I'm taking breaks from my main fic :) so heres some content! come follow my tumblr @theoreticalmindgames to get fic updates and other klance content. and request klance prompts! 
> 
> <3 Jay


	3. the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a rough timeline of how it all got started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying a fun new format! thought it would work well for this AU  
> Enjoy!  
> <3

  
  


**Lance McClain @Lanceylance** Oct 11, 2015 - Hello my friends new vid coming out soon.

  


**Tech Wiz @pidgeholt** \- _R_ T:  “Hello my friends new video coming out soon.” Welcome to the club bitch

 

**Hunk Garret @ChefHunk** \- RT: “Hello my friends new video coming out soon.” Proud of you man!  <3

  
  


**@HuffPost** Oct 12, 2015 - youtuber Lance McClain’s Coming Out video brings us to tears

 

**@Buzzfeedvideo** Oct 12, 2015 - Lance McClain’s latest youtube video is everything the gays needed #lovewins #pride

  


**Lacey Lue @unicornsnshit** \- lance mcclain = bisexual icon.

 

**Katie @katiejones** \- this is the content we’ve been waiting for

 

**Rickrolled @fakememes** \- i fuckin knew it no way that guy was straight

  
  


[image]

 

**lancey_lance** Thank you so much for all your kind support. You guys are truly the best fans in the world  <3 #bibibuddy #wearepride

 

200, 712 likes, 1,046 comments

 

**Lanceislance** WE LOVE YOU

**Kellykapper** <3 <3

**Videkilledtheradiostar** we stan a bi icon

  
  
  


__________

  


**Takashi ‘Shiro’ Shirogane @takashishirogane** Oct 15, 2015- RT: “Bang Bang Jessie J ft. Ariana Grande  & Nicki Minaj / Keith Kogane Choreography” This is a good one bro, thanks for letting me film the class!

 

**Fuck @meupdude** \- RT: “Bang Bang Jessie J ft. Ariana Grande  & Nicki Minaj / Keith Kogane Choreography” this is so fucking good dang

 

**Simone wiley @littlesimone** \- RT: “Bang Bang Jessie J ft. Ariana Grande  & Nicki Minaj / Keith Kogane Choreography” even tho we see keith for like .2 seconds in this imma still watch it cuz hes hot as fuck

 

**Dance bitch @livealittle** \- keith kogane can fuck me uuupppppp !

  
  


[“Bang Bang Jessie J ft. Ariana Grande & Niki Minaj / Keith Kogane Choreography” ]

 

Um i wanna see keith dance tho where he at

 

_#where is my boy #bring me the booty #keith kogane_

2,756 notes

  


[image]

 

Look at this boy ! look at him !

 

_#look at dem hips #sexy sexy slice of man #keith kogane #keith kogane choreo #keith kogane dance_

4,406 notes

  
  


__________

  


**Lance McClain @Lanceylance** Oct 24, 2015  - It’s official ! headin to LA comic con Oct 26-29 ! More info to come about meet n greets and all that :)) Sorry for all the uncertainty my friends #lanceylanceatcomiccon

 

**Kelly K @kellllyy** \- RT: “It’s official ! headin to LA comic con the 26-29 ! More info to come about meet n greets and all that :)) #lanceylanceatcomiccon” Oh my god oh my god oh my god im so fucking excited

  
  
  


[image]

 

**ChefHunk** cookin up some cinnamon chocolate cupcakes with my main man @lancey_lance  <3

 

10, 097 likes, 102 comments

 

**Pidgeon** i will never consume anything lance has made

**Takashi.Shirogane replied:** yeah I second that haha

**Lancey_lance replied:** um excuseeeee

 

**memeculture** wait are hunk and lance dating ???

**Kelly__kape** r no theyre just best friends :)

  
  


*

  
  


**Lance McClain @lanceylance** \- Oct 25, 2015 - And Hunk **@ChefHunk** is comin with me to comic con too ! All my friends ! will be there ! I. Am. Excited !

 

**Tech Wiz @PidgeHolt** \- RT: “ And Hunk **@ChefHunk** is comin with me too ! All my friends ! will be there ! I. Am. Excited !” This is gonna be… interesting… i can’t believe i agreed to go w you nerds

 

**Lance McClain @lanceylance** \- um you are the biggest nerd I know @pidgeholt

 

**Princess Allura @AlluraAltea** \- RT: “ And Hunk **@ChefHunk** is comin with me too ! All my friends ! will be there ! I. Am. Excited !” I’m excited to see you there as well Lance! <3

  
  
  


**Keith Kogane @Keithkogane** Oct 25, 2015 - masterclass sign ups for LA comic con are up  here

 

**Takashi ‘Shiro’ Shirogane @takashishirogane** \- RT: “ masterclass sign ups for LA comic con are up here” Proud of my little bro for actually coming to comic con! Don’t miss the opportunity to take his class!

 

**Keith Kogane @Keithkogane** \- RT:  “ masterclass sign ups for LA comic con are up  here” Proud of my little bro for actually coming to comic con! Don’t miss the opportunity to take his class!” Oh my god please stop.  

 

**Takashi ‘Shiro’ Shirogane @takashishirogane** \- awe luv you too little bro @keithkogane

  
  


_____

  


**Lance McClain @lanceylance** Oct 26, 2015 - come see me at comic con! I’ll be at booth 7f from 10-12 :)))

  


*

 

**Group Chats Are Stupid** \- Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Allura

  


**Lance** \- hey shiro and allura u guys wanna join us for lunch ??

 

**Allura** \- oh I’d love to! My seminar gets out at noon

 

**Shiro** \- Keith, Adam and I will be near the convention at about 1:00 ish, that work?

 

**Hunk** \- yeah that’s fine :) we we’re gonna meet by the food trucks by the city park

 

**Shiro** \- sounds good we’ll meet you there

 

*

  


To Shiro:

 

Lance - does your brother hate me

 

Shiro - what? No I’m sure he doesn’t

 

Lance - well I’m pretty sure he does

 

Shiro - he’s just out of his comfort zone, this is all very new to him

 

Lance - well he’s still being an ass to me

 

Shiro - well you’re kind of being an ass back

 

Shiro - stop glaring at me

  
  
  


To Keith:

 

Shiro - could you be a little less broody? You’re scaring my friends

 

Keith - good

 

Shiro - Keith

 

Keith - shiro

 

Shiro - ugh nevermind

  
  


*

 

**Keith Kogane @keithkogane** Oct 27, 2015 - masterclass at 6 video up tmrw

 

**Takashi ‘Shiro’ Shirogane @takashishirogane** \- RT: “masterclass at 6 video up tmrw” if you didn’t manage to snag a spot for Keith’s class tonight, you can still come and view! Just make sure you get there early for a spot!

  
  


*

 

Youlittleshit asked:

 

Um so did anyone see that Lance was at Keith Kogane’s dance thing at comic con? It was on his snapchat story ? Do they know eachother?

 

**Katherinekatherine**

Yeah I saw that too! I’m pretty sure that Lance is friends with Takashi Shirogane who is a filmmaker on youtube, and Keith is Shiro’s brother. I’m not sure if Keith and Lance know each other though

 

38 notes

  
  
  


**Dance bitch @livealittle** \- um so Lance was watching Keith’s dance class and imm uhh

  


*

  


[image]

 

**Lancey_lance** Hangin with the pals post comic con! I loved meeting all of you lovely people this week  <3 @princessallura @pidgeon @chefhunk @takashi.shirogane @keithkogane

 

202,276 likes, 11,203 comments

 

**Lanceismylife** ummm since when did keith hang out with lance and the gang??

**Allisonallison** keith is shiro’s brother so he probably just tagged along or smth

**Fandomishell** love from brazil !!

  


____________

 

Lance McClain @lanceylance Jan 6, 2016 - new video up now! Me and the gang play crappy video games :) @pidgeholt @chefhunk @keithkogane

  
  
  


I PLAY CRAPPY VIDEO GAMES W MY FRIENDS! // Ft. keith kogane, chef hunk, & techwiz

Lancey Lance       2.2 M views, 4.7k likes, 206 dislikes

  


Comments:

 

J - oh my gosh this was so fucking funny

 

Anon - Keith is so broody !!

 

Jakeykay - wow Keith’s voice is so not how i imagined it

 

Anon - Pidge giving me all the sass i need

 

Anon - this cleansed my soul… and Keith is so fucking cute !

 

Lanceismyson - umm so lance and keith ? amiright or amiright

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


____________

  


Keith Kogane’s “Side to Side” Choreography is the most viewed dance video of 2016 so far \- teenvouge

 

Up and Coming choreographers video blows up \- buzzfeed

 

Kogane’s choreography of Ariana Grande’s “Side to Side” has become almost as popular as the new album \- Vulture

 

We think Keith Kogane is an Ari fan; LA choreographer releases video days after Grande’s album release \- Cosmopolitan

  


“It’s no surprise that Ariana Grande’s new album Dangerous Woman has become instantly popular amongst the masses, but something we didn’t expect was for this video to become viral within days of the album release. Keith Kogane is an LA based choreographer who started posting content back in 2014. He has slowly risen to having over 3 million subscribers on Youtube. His dance video of Side to Side from Grande’s new album exploded overnight and while not as trending as Dangerous Woman, it is one of the most watched dance videos of 2016. I think it’s safe to say that the world now has its eyes on Keith Kogane. Maybe Ari is one of those eyes as well…” - buzzfeed

  


**Keith Kogane**

 

**Keith Kogane** dance

 

**Keith kogane** youtube

 

**Keith Kogane** side to side

 

**Keith kogane** gay

  
  


*

 

To Keith:

 

Lance - hello there mr. famous

 

Keith - oh god

 

Lance - but like seriously man congrats. That’s awesome

 

Keith - thanks. It feels kind of… weird. Idk

 

Keith - just a lot of attention

 

Lance - yeah well that’s what happens when you’re super talented n stuff ;)

 

Keith - jfc

 

Lance - ;)

 

_____________

 

**Lance McClain @lanceylance** May 31, 2016 -  new video up! Keith tries to teach me how to dance (and of course im fantastic at it)

 

**Keith Kogane @keithkogane** \- RT: “ new video up! Keith tries to teach me how to dance (and of course im fantastic at it)”  lies.

 

**Lance McCLain @lanceylance** \- i was good and you know it @keithkogane

 

**Keith Kogane @keithkogane** \- mm sure @lanceylance

  
  


**Ally Cat @catsarecool** \- RT: “ i was good and you know it @keithkogane” oh my god kiss already

 

**John Dax @johnnyboy** \- @catsarecool lance’s fans are so fuckin annoying

 

**Keith Kogane @keithkogane** \- you’re annoying @johnnyboy

 

**Ladies please @girlsgirlsgirls** \- RT: “ you’re annoying @johnnyboy” just standing up for your bro. Bros bein bros. Just buddies. No homo here.

 

**Lance McCLain @lanceylance** \- we are the best of bros @girlsgirlsgirls

 

*

  


To Lance:

 

Keith - you are so ridiculous

 

Lance - awe bro don’t be like that

 

Keith - oh my god

 

Lance - ;)))   <3

  
  


_____________

  


**Fallon Tonight @fallontonight** June 12, 2016 - Excited to have internet sensation Keith Kogane on the show tonight!

 

**Takashi ‘Shiro’ Shirogane @takashishirogane** \- RT:  “Excited to have internet sensation Keith Kogane on the show tonight!” !!!!!! That’s my brother! We’re heading to NY boys!

 

**Keith Kogane @Keithkogane** \- RT: “ Excited to have internet sensation Keith Kogane on the show tonight!” in new york tonight.

 

**Lance McClain @lanceylance** \- RT: “ Excited to have internet sensation Keith Kogane on the show tonight!” in new york tonight.” wow @keithkogane don’t get too excited you might explode

 

**Keith Kogane @keithkogane** \- fuck off @lanceylance

 

**Lance McClain @lanceylance** \- hmm feisty @keithkogane

  


*

 

[image]

 

Umm could these boys be anymore oblivious ?? I mean they're obviously flirting right ??

 

_#twitter tweets #screenshot #keith kogane #lance mcclain #keith tweets #lance tweets #flirty bois_

 

2,076 notes

 

_______________

  


To Keith:

 

Lance - i miss you

 

Keith - lance i’ll be home tomorrow night

 

Lance - i know

 

Lance - i still miss you

 

Lance - and btw your interview was cute

 

Keith - i was thinking more of an awkward mess but ok

 

Lance - are you kidding me? It was great!

 

Keith - thanks

 

Lance - anytime bro

 

Keith - *eye roll emoji*

 

Lance - oh my god did you literally just type that out

 

Keith - get some sleep lance I’ll see you tmrw

 

Lance - <3 <3 <3 <3

 

Keith - <3

  


*

 

[transcript]

 

Fallon: So you’ve done another video before featuring one of Ariana’s songs and that one has gotten a lot more views recently too, correct?

 

Kogane: Uh yeah it’s pretty crazy. I honestly didn’t expect it to blow up this much.

 

Fallon: I know! It is crazy! How are you handling all the new attention? Like is it that weird?

 

Kogane: yeah for sure. I had to turn off my notifications on my phone cause it was starting to drive me crazy [chuckle]

 

Fallon: [laughter] yeah I bet. So you also are friends with a group of youtubers, one of them being Lance McClain, who goes by lanceylance on many of his social media platforms.

 

Kogane: yeah they uh- they’re all great. My brother is the one who introduced me to everyone, and yeah it’s nice to have a solid group of people in your life.

  
  
  
  


**Abigale @abidodobird** \- Keith was so sweet in the Tonight show interviews! He has friends! He’s thriving!

 

**Lacy Lacy @lacylacylacy** \- um Keith kogane could wreck me anyday and id be perf okay with that

 

**Hot Wings @randomcrapola** \- i wanna date @keithkogane oh my god

 

**Jane Ausfuck @readabookbitch** \- umm that was literally the most boring interveiw of my life whyre yall freaking out ?

 

**Lance McClain @lanceylance** \- @readabookbitch umm that was literally the most unimaginative tweet ive ever seen whyre yall so rude

 

**Abigale @abidodobird** \- RT: “ @readabookbitch umm that was literally the most unimaginative tweet ive ever seen whyre yall so rude” Lance McClain has me l i v i n g #imdead #iloveyoulanceylance

  


_____________

  


June 30, 2016 - To Keith:

 

Lance - hey :/

 

Keith - hey u okay

 

Lance - can you come over or smth i want cuddles

 

Keith - yeah sure, just lemme kick shiro out

 

Lance - oh nvmd then it’s ok

 

Keith - on my way

 

Lance - oh my god i love you

 

Lance - oh my gOD ! wait !

 

Lance - NO

 

Lance - im tired and my brain wasn’t thinking i defintly didnt wnna say that to you for the first time over tect

 

Lance - oh my god

 

Lance - are you freaking out pls dont freak out

  


*

 

Lance - thank you for coming over last night

 

Keith - of course.

 

Keith - <3

 

Lance - <3

  


__________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/QO2KwVh4yNk - ARIANA GRANDE - Side To Side ft. Nicki Minaj | Kyle Hanagami Choreography  
> Here's the link to what id imagine Keith's dancing style to be like :) 
> 
> leave a comment and tell me how you liked it! I'm going to continue this AU so if there are moments or scenes you'd wish to see throughout Keith and Lance's relationship lemme know!  
> <3 Jay  
> Tumblr: @theoreticalmindgames

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Let me know in the comments if you have any prompts/ideas for future oneshots!


End file.
